Your Mine, and Don't You Forget It
by Sarah1106
Summary: Alex discovers she has feelings for Justin during a latenight kiss. So she begins avoiding him as much as possible. How will Justin take being avoided? And How will he take Alex going on a date with Riley? Just read to find out. Way better than Summary!


Hey guys and girls, this is another romance fanfiction I've made. I hope you guys like it and remember reviews always help! This is a one shot btw. This is Alex's POV, And Narrator's.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show itself!…Although if you wanted to give me a present…lol

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sitting in my room lulling over every little aspect of my life…which may seem unusual, but lately I've been doing a whole lot of that. I've been avoiding Justin for about a week now, and my parents and Max probably think we are in some little stubborn fight, but we're not. In fact I barely know the reason I've been avoiding him…It's like this…

_~Flashback~_

_Me and Justin are sitting on the couch watching Prom Night, which in case you didn't know is a somewhat scary movie. And we're just sitting there and then all of the sudden the stalker teacher pops up and next thing you know I'm burying my head into Justin's neck, with his arms around me stroking my hair, cooing me that's its all right, and he's not going to let anyone hurt me. And then I made my wrong move I look up to see his gorgeous deep brown eyes looking into mine full of concern…and well love. And I slowly feel myself control slipping and I gently lean into his lips. The second his soft lips brush mine, this…this…electric bolt goes through me, and from what I can tell Justin feels it too. And then we hear noises coming from the door and quickly pull away to our respective sides of the couch, and pretend to be deeply involved in the movie. I even gave my acting skills a workout by pretending to scream when my parents walk through the door with Max. They simply see the movie going and laugh quite a bit might I add, and then walk to the kitchen. Then I see my chance and immediately bolt up stairs to my room and shut and lock my door, leaving a very confused Justin sitting on the couch._

_~End Flashback~_

Now don't judge me too quickly, because I'm not some sick, twisted pervert. It's just the way he is so protective and the way he always calms me down, and makes sure I'm alright, it just makes me think of him in a different light. I don't think of Justin as my dorky older brother anymore. Now I see him as just another guy, who is a bit dorky, yes, but in a sexy way. I can't help it, but I know he couldn't feel the same way. I know he thinks of me as his little troublemaking sister, who it is his job to protect and make sure I'm alright. I just honestly wish he didn't always think of the consequences, and just let loose a little, then maybe we could have a chance to be together. But like I said wishing does nothing. And at the end of the day I'm still Alex and he's still Justin. And the reason I've been avoiding him now that I think of it, is simple, I couldn't bear to be rejected by my older brother, and the longer I put it off, the higher the chance that he will forget about the whole thing and move on. Therefore lifting the awkwardness.

Right at that moment I get a text from Riley.

_Hey you wanna go to the movies with me tonight?_

_-Riley _

Hmmm…maybe this could help the whole 'move on from Justin' thing. So I immediately text back.

_Sure, pick me up at 7_

_-Alex_

I look at my clock and see that's its 5:30 and decide to run and take a shower. I go ahead and grab my special strawberry shampoo & conditioner, and run off to the bathroom not paying attention to where I was walking I suddenly ran into someone's hard chest. I look up and guess who I see? Yep that's right, Justin looking down at me, it looked like he was going to say something but decided against it. I quickly mutter "sorry" and walk by him brushing his arm accidentally. I immediately feel a shock run up my arm and through the rest of my body leaving me slightly tingling all over. I didn't look back to see his face, he probably didn't even notice. But little did I know he did, and had I looked back, I would've seen a slightly smiling Justin walk into his room. I got into the bathroom and hurriedly shut and lock it and then leaned against the door, still taking in the tingling sensations. I sigh inwardly and remove all my clothes and hop into the shower and just let the hot water run over my shoulders relaxing all my stress away. I then start washing my hair and immediately remember the feeling of Justin stroking my hair gently. I shake my head quickly and finish my shower and get out. I wrap my towel around me and grab my cloths and stuff, and start walking down the hall. Thank my lucky stars I didn't meet Justin, because just thinking about made a warm feeling creep to my cheeks as a blush. Once I get to my room I see its 6:00. Wow I spent a half hour in the shower, that's a long time, even for me. I get dressed in a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a purple v-neck band shirt and decide I should do my hair in a messy bun. Once I was done I looked into the mirror examining myself, thoroughly content with my appearance. "Alex Russo you have done it again" I laugh. And then I grab my purse and cellphone, and then walk downstairs to see my family eating at the table. My mother was the first to speak "Alex, I called you down for dinner awhile ago, why didn't you come?". "Oh sorry Mom, I was getting ready to go and didn't hear you." I reply casually. But of course hearing I was going somewhere my father piped in and asked, "Oh? And where are you going, if I might ask?". I look at him smiling at his overprotective ways and say "Oh Riley and I are going to the movies, if that's alright with you.". I look over to see a weird look in Justin's eyes, which looked like jealousy? "Yes Alex that's fine, but be back by 10:00" my father replied breaking me from my thoughts. "That's fine" I smile at him sweetly. I look back over at Justin and he looks like smokes going to come out of his ears. And if looks could kill, I would probably be on the floor twitching. Then I get a text, so I reach into my purse and fish out my cell.

_Hey Alex, I'm here and waiting_

_-Riley_

I smile and give a final wave before saying "He's here, I'll be back later". I give one more look back at a very tensed up looking Justin, and then walk to the door. Riley's waiting in his car, and we take off. But I can't help but think Justin's angelic face twisted into a scowl as I left. Maybe he does have feelings, or maybe he just doesn't like Riley. I guess I'll never know.

_~ Three hours later~_

I trudge through the door, looking at the time 10:05. Not to bad if I do say so myself. Although that was a horrible waste of three hours, Riley is such a dumbass, he thinks like a two year old, with the hormones of some 12 year old boy. The whole date was basically him trying to rape my mouth with his slobbery, meaningless kisses, if you could even call them that. All the lights are off, but that's to be expected. Max was staying the night over at his friends house and my parents are usually dead to the world by 9:30. So I begin walking to my room to get ready for bed and hopefully forget this horrible day. I get to my room and go to turn on the lights when all the sudden I feel a force on me pushing me into the wall and gripping my hands above my head and then I hear breathing right in front of me. I start thrashing and freaking out thinking some weirdo was in my room and was going to beat me up and probably rape me. And then the lights went on and I saw a very angry looking Justin holding me against the wall. "Justin what the hell do you think you're-?!" I manage to get out before I feel a pair of lips crash into mine. I immediately kiss back and moan feeling the intensity of the kiss, and then I feel them pull away. "So how was your date Alex?! Did you have fun?!" Justin blazed. I begin to make open my mouth to speak, when he starts up again. "Cause you know what I did while you were gone!?" He kept yelling. I realized he put a silencing and locking charm on my room, he was to smart to make a dumb mistake like that. I kept silent waiting for him to go on. He let go of my hands and began pacing. "I had to sit in my room thinking about all the things Riley was getting to do tonight…things Alex that I should be doing…things that ONLY I should be doing!" He yelled fiercely and just the sight of him letting all this anger out could of made any girl swoon, his eyes were stormy and darker than usual, and his muscles were all tense and stiff so you could see them all, and even his hair looked a little more wild and sexy. I looked up into his eyes again, and could see the jealousy and the anger spilling out. And so I did the only thing I could, I slowly made my way over to him and then wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could, breathing in his masculine earthy scent. He all of the sudden stopped yelling and put his arms around me too. I rested my head on his chest while he nuzzled his face into my hair, and then I said "I'm sorry Justin…I didn't mean to make you angry, I was just…I don't know…" I stated weakly. He then looked down at me and now the anger was gone and instead was replaced by sadness. Then he finally spoke up again "Alex, I'm sorry I flipped out on you, you just don't understand how much it hurt me to see you going off with some other guy, and my mind immediately shot to the worst of ideas…" He said sadly trying to make me understand. "Justin, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, I just didn't think you felt the same way…I didn't want you to reject me…" I said letting a few tears surface and glide gently down my face. "Alex, you can't imagine how many times I wanted to just show up at the movies and find you guys, and break his neck for trying to take you from me…you can even look at my wall, once you left I got up and ran to my room and then beat the hell out the poor thing" Justin said while wiping away some of my tears. "I'm so sorry…I never in a million years would want to hurt you, because Justin…I love you…" I say looking up into his gorgeous dark brown eyes. He leaned in and kissed me passionately on the lips and then pulled away "Alex, I can't imagine being without you. Everything about you makes me want you more, and more, I love you too" He said smiling at me. "Oh Justin…" I sighed until I felt his lips on mine. His tongue swept across my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly gave as I felt him explore every inch of my mouth and before I knew it, we were on my bed and under the covers. It was the greatest night of my life. When I woke up the next day I felt Justin's arms wrapped possessively around me. I smiled looking down at his angelic face. I leaned in and pecked him on the lips, forehead and both cheeks, before his eyes opened and looking at me him tiredly smiled, that crooked smile at me "Well hello beautiful" Justin said to me. I giggles and leaned in for another one of his loving kisses. "It's getting kind of late, you should probably go into your room before they catch us" I stated sadly. He sighed and then gave me one last kiss before he sat up and began getting dressed. "This sucks I want to be able to stay like this all day…" He said frowning. "I know and someday we will Justin, but until then we have to take what we can get…" I replied. "I love you Alex, and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to be my…girlfriend?" He asked hope dancing in his eyes. I leaned in and kissed him, "Oh course I will…I love you too" I smiled up at him. He let out a long breath as if he thought I would say no. "It's good to know that your mine and mine only…Riley's gonna have to find another girl to date, cause I've never been to good at sharing…" He laughed. "Oh really? Are you sure there isn't enough Alex to go around?" I asked him cheekily. He growled and kissed me hungrily "Nope, and even if there was, I'm taking it all, you mine now" He stated matter-of-factly. "Justin, I've always been yours…" I smiled and kissed him again before we exchanged our "I love you" s and then went our separate ways sadly. And for once I was truly happy with Justin by my side.

_~Epilogue~_

Justin and Alex went on to date for 2 more years before coming out about it. At first there parents were shocked, but kind of saw it coming, Once all the fighting abruptly stopped and they started making 'goo goo eyes'. Harper took it pretty hard, she wouldn't talk to Alex for a 5 months. But then eventually moved on and found a really great guy named Sam, who loved her fruit outfits and quirky attitude. Max knew all along, but never said anything, he might've been the best little brother of all time. Justin went to a nearby community college so Alex could see him everyday, not to mention the constant texts and phone conversations. When Alex graduated Justin switched to the State University so he could be with Alex and they got a little apartment together and were extremely happy. Alex and Justin went to Court non-stop for about a year and a half to get the license to marry and eventually won and had the gorgeous wedding that Alex had always dreamed of. Alex and Justin went on to have 2 kids a boy named Zachary Steven Russo and a little girl named Juliet Roxanne Russo. Their parents were the proudest they'd ever been when they saw there grandchildren for the first time. Alex and Justin made Sam and Harper the godparents, who by the way got married only a year after Alex and Justin did. Everything was perfect and they lived on their whole lives together until a ripe old age. They went right after each other, the two could never be separated for too long. They were true soul mates, some may of said it was wrong, but it didn't matter, because as long as Justin and Alex had each other, that's all that mattered…

The End


End file.
